


Muñeca

by Dan_G_Panterita



Series: Movimientos [1]
Category: Violinist of Hameln: Shchelkunchik
Genre: 2dn generation, Flute - Freeform, Gen, Hamel - Freeform, Schel, Shchelkunchik, Violinist of Hameln - Freeform, great
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p><p>Lo único que encontraba incontenible era que en lugar de ser un juguete, era lo más cercano a un arma de destrucción masiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muñeca

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405134) by [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita)



Shchel jamás se había rendido, y podía asegurar que jamás lo haría. A pesar de su baja estatura y casi delicado cuerpo, su voluntad era lo suficientemente poderosa como para mover montañas. Desde que era un niño e inclusive ahora, sólo tenía que seguir caminando y sabía que ya tenía la mitad realizada.

Sin embargo, le pesaba una y mil veces ese oscuro destino que se abría paso ante él. Ahora todo era más complicado que antes, y muy en el fondo, así como era optimista, se moría de la angustia pensando en que será imposible. Que no cumplirá con su promesa a Harmony, en que tal vez, lo que Baroque dijo era cierto. Que era un fracaso, un error, un experimento fallido…

Que sólo era una muñeca rota.

Porque eso era ahora, y eso sería por el resto de su vida. Ya lo había aceptado, y no tenía ningún problema con ello. Lo único que encontraba incontenible era que en lugar de ser un juguete, era lo más cercano a un arma de destrucción masiva.


End file.
